


confidence of a new day

by flyingroses121



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1k, Fluff, I take no criticism, M/M, Post canon, Stenbrough, They are Very Happily Married, i just needed yall to know that, this isnt in the fic but stan has a fuck ton of plants on the balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Bill has shitty editors, and Stan wishes he would assert himself more when it came to them. How Bill handles his most recent phone call might surprise him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	confidence of a new day

**Author's Note:**

> stenbrough is high key my favorite ship from it, i hope i can get more fics of them posted!

It was a cold morning. Bill was going to get up and get some writing done early, but when he woke, he found Stanley’s arms tight around him, and there was no way he was moving. Guess he could write later. Or stay up. The latter option seemed the most realistic.

After what felt like hours, Stanley finally roused. He let out a hum as he planted his face onto Bill’s back. “Are you awake?” He asked just loud enough for Bill to hear.

“Yeah, I’m up.” Bill answered, voice still thick with sleep. “Let me turn around.”

“No.”

“Fine. No kiss then.”

Stanley was quiet for a minute before his grip on Bill went looser than before. “You make a good offer.”

Bill shifted around with a small grunt of effort before wrapping his arms around Stanley. “Good morning, my love.” He said with a small smile.

Stanley looked up at him and smiled back. “Good morning. Kiss me. You promised.”

Bill chuckled softly and kissed Stanley softly. “How did you sleep?”

Stanley sighed and shook his head. “Better than last night, but still not good. I don’t know what’s wrong.” He rested his forehead on Bill’s chest. “But it’s okay, because I woke up next to you. I thought you’d be in your office by now.”

“I would be, if it weren’t for your iron grip. I’m glad I stayed, though.” Bill moved his hand up to run a hand through his tangled, curly hair.

“Me too.” Stanley said, letting his eyes fall closed as Bill played with his hair.

After a moment, Bill spoke again. “Is that my shirt, by the way?”

Stanley hummed. “No, it’s our shirt.” He opened his eyes and gave him a playful look.

Bill laughed and rolled his eyes. “I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I need to get up soon.”

Stanley let out a grumble and nestled farther into the embrace. “No you don’t. You need to stay here with me all day because it’s cold.”

“Stan, I wish I could, but I have a deadline soon.”

“Fuck your deadline.”

Bill couldn’t help but laugh at that one. “Wish I could say that, but my editors would kill me if I was late again.”

“I told you, you need to find more forgiving editors. If they keep trying to overwork you, then they will end up killing you in the way you least expect.” Stanley said, looking up at Bill with a concerned gaze.

Bill sighed and closed his eyes. “Stan, I told you. I can’t just drop editors like that, thu-that isn’t how it works.”

“Why? Bill, they’re cruel to you. I’ve heard the way they’ve talked to you on calls. You need to either assert yourself, or get different editors.” Stanley moved a hand up to fix his hair.

Bill hummed and shrugged. “I mean, they keep me on top of things.”

“Yeah, by borderline threatening you and being really fucking passive aggressive.”

“It isn’t that bad.”

Stanley was quiet for a moment. “Whatever you say, Bill.” He said with a small sigh. “You have to assert yourself more, though. Promise me you’ll do that.”

“I promise.” Bill replied, pressing another kiss to Stanley’s lips. “I’m gonna get up now. Do you have anything to do today?”

Stanley thought for a moment, eyes moving up to look at the ceiling as he thought. “No, I don’t think so. I should check my planner though.” He looked back down at Bill when he was finished speaking.

“Okay. You know where to find me if you need me.” He pulled him into a tight embrace before getting up and stretching. “I’ll make coffee.” He said just before he left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

Stanley hummed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. His thoughts wandered back to his dream. Usually the nightmares were more frequent in the summer, when every little thing reminded him of… 

It didn’t matter. He finally got himself out of bed with a sigh. He went to his desk and opened his planner to the current month, then found the current week. When he saw that today was blank, his eyes widened with surprise. “Holy shit.” He said under his breath. He had a free day, possibly his first free day in a while. He looked down at himself, decided to stay in his pajamas, then made his way to the kitchen.

Bill was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed, staring at the island, deep in thought. Stanley joined him, listening to the sound of the coffee maker for a moment before speaking. “What are we thinking about?” He said softly.

Bill turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Oh, I was, uh- I suh-sorta had an idea for a nuh-new scene in the book I’m working on.” He moved forward and grabbed a pen and a pad of sticky notes. “I have to write this down before I lose it.” He said as he started to scribble.

Stanley was an avid sticky note user, but Bill was even worse. He went through a pad every few days or so, to the point where he made frequent trips out of the house just for sticky notes.

The coffee maker beeped, pulling Stanley from his thoughts. He took down a mug shaped like a tree log and took his creamer out of the fridge before making his cup. “When you’re done writing, coffee’s done.” Stanley said in Bill’s direction. Bill hummed in affirmation. Good enough. Stanley held his mug in both hands and went up the stairs and to the balcony.

He put his mug down, realizing soon that he left his watering can downstairs. He let out a sigh, head lifting to the sky. “Of course.” He said to himself as he turned and walked back down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom, Bill was on the phone. He furrowed his brows and went to get his watering can, listening in as he walked.

“... I don’t get it. You told me I could guh-give it to you Monday, why is it a puh-problem now?” A few moments of silence as the other person spoke. Bill let out a sigh and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “Cathy, I can’t keep wuh-working like this. No, I-” he sighed in frustration.

Stanley, now with his watering can, stopped by the kitchen to listen farther. Bill noticed, turning to him and giving him a small smile. “Yes, I knu-know. I feel like we have thu-this conversation every week.” Bill sighed once more. His eyes widened as Cathy said something on the other line. “No. No, you aren’t guh-going to talk to me like that. I’ve dealt with this fu-for too lon-long. You’re getting the draft on Monday, okay? And after that, we can talk about your position as my editor. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone and sighed, shaking his head as he tossed his phone on the counter.

Stanley put his watering can down. “Are you okay?” He asked as he joined his husband’s side.

“Yeah. Thu-that was frustrating.” He looked to Stanley with tired eyes.

Stanley nodded, his eyebrows creasing. “Looked like it. What happened?” He wrapped his arms around Bill and looked at him with a tilted head.

“She wanted this draft way earlier than what I could manage.” He returned the embrace before he spoke again. “Well, I could manage it, but that would mean… no breaks, no sleep, all caffeine.”

“Which is very bad for your health, and I would miss you.”

“Exactly. She was convinced that I could guh-get it done by Sunday..”

“... today is Saturday.” Stanley said incredulously.

“Yeah.” Bill nodded with wide eyes. “Suh-so I told her that she was going to get it Monday. You were here for that.”

“I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself.” Stanley said with a smile. “You’ve come a long way, Bill.”

Bill smiled and let out a breath through his nose. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stanley kissed him softly. “Come join me on the balcony for a bit?”

“That sounds lovely.”


End file.
